nationsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biotech
The Asevla have been modifying the genome of organisms since the beginning of their history. The resulting organisms they produce are known as biotech. Materials Since biotech is entirely organic in nature, it contains little metal or ceramics. Biotech instead deals primarily in carbon compounds, and generally uses carbon fiber, diamond, and plastics as structural components when mere cells will not do. Common Biotech Womb Biotech cannot be built in pieces and assembled, at least not efficiently. It is typically assembled inside a larger assembly unit where materials and energy are rapidly infused into the new device, and helper organisms aid the new device's growth. Some wombs are purpose-built to Explodium The asevla have developed a form of dense energy storage that can quickly be assembled and disassembled to supply energy as needed to the organism. They call this explodium (until I get a better name). The main issue is this form of energy storage is unstable, meaning it needs to be distributed throughout the organism in order to avoid a sudden shock leading to a detonation. Sometimes, however, such a detonation is exactly what is desired. Warp Reactor Generates heat, electricity, and hydrogen as well as helium and some others. Bioluminescense While energy dominion can easily create lighting, bioluminescense produces light without draining spirit from the area. This is the primary biotech form of illumination. Magic Biotech Repeater The repeater is essentially a mouth made to shout a specific spell. It made by a high dominion user and a caster who knows the spell that needs to be replicated. The high dominion user grants the tech dominion to cast a specific spell and another caster (or the same one if they know the spell) teaches the device to use the spell. All other parts of a repeater are there to project the sound necessary Since the manufacturing of repeaters is itself a spell, repeaters can be made to manufacture other repeaters. It is also possible to place other components around a repeater to amplify or modify the spell being cast. Repeaters are the backbone of all supernatural things that biotech can accomplish. Most devices have at least one, and many have dozens, with ships having an uncountable number. Amplifier The amplifier take any spell cast through it an amplifies it. An amplifier is essentially a repeater that uses high dominion to enhance any spell that comes through it. Personal amplifiers are usually gauntlets that apply some effect to spells the user cast. Some simply increase the power, but others modify the dispersion to an spherical effect or cone or many other patterns, some even splitting the spell into multiple projectiles. Focuser A focuser is the opposite of an amplifier, helping the user to efficiently manage the power of a spell at the cost of squandering some of the spell's energy. Focusers' main use in combat is to make certain that spells hit the enemy no matter what, bypassing even the protection of high spirit levels. Out of combat they're used anytime there's power to spare, but precision is key. Extender Normally, dominion has a range of 50-200 meters. Extenders can increase an asevla's casting range.